


APH【普露】堆雪人

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文  国设吉尔伯特和伊万堆过几个雪人，最后一个融化在1991年的春天





	APH【普露】堆雪人

吉尔伯特还记得怎么堆雪人，前些天下大雪的时候他堆了一个，现在气温有些回暖，院子里的白色客人开始融化了。

“要怎么办？”他问自己的弟弟。

路德维希不明白，一个雪人还能怎么样，除了随它去，他想不出其他的办法。

“那个琼斯说他习惯用枪射它们，那些雪人。比起让它们无聊的融化在阳光下，这要有趣得多。如果他不想要它们了，或者玩腻了，就这样，突突突突突！还有南瓜，万圣节之后，他就把鬼脸南瓜都……嘿，阿西，我们为什么不……”

“我们家里没有枪，哥哥。我们生活在和平的法治社会中。这里的治安良好，多数人都遵纪守法。如果有例外的话，执法者和完善的法律才是我们保护自己的武器。”

吉尔伯特摆摆手，自己的弟弟和别人的就是这么不一样。但路德维希是个好弟弟，尽管他有一堆的事情要忙活，还是会记得提醒在窗前来回踱步的吉尔伯特要是出门别忘记穿上大衣。

堆雪人的那天，吉尔伯特和一群孩子打雪仗，疯玩一场之后有些感冒了。他本人并不在意这个小问题，扯过围巾和帽子就走出了家门。本大爷可是去过比这里冷上好几倍的地方呢，他得意洋洋的走到雪人面前，看着它。

雪人的眼睛是两个小煤球做的，黑黝黝的镶在脸上。它看起来不太高兴，煤灰顺着融化的雪水一起淌了下来，像是为自己将要融化的命运哭泣。

“你在哭什么呢？过两天又要变冷了，你要是能忍住不融化，就还能熬一阵不是吗？”吉尔伯特对雪人说话，接着觉着自己太傻了，立即闭上了嘴。周围没有人，没人看见他干得的蠢事，吉尔伯特大大的呼出了一口气，脱下自己的围巾给雪人戴上。

“嘘，别告诉其他人我和你说话了。”他告诫雪人保守秘密，帮它把围巾整理好，默默的看着这个有些熟悉的影子。也许我该做得更高一些，吉尔伯特心想，用手指比划出一把枪的样子，朝着雪人的额头假装射击了几下。

晚餐后，吉尔伯特的感冒加重了，吃完药之后就早早的上床睡觉去了。他在柔软的床褥上陷入了一个梦中，梦里的那个雪人依旧在哭泣，沥青般的眼泪一直流到吉尔伯特的脚边。

他不明白雪人为什么要哭泣，没等他多想，转眼间，雪人变成了蹲在地上的男人。吉尔伯特认出了那张埋在胳膊里的脸，这下他更加不知道该怎么办了，只能低头看着对方因为抽泣而抖动的肩膀。

“你究竟想干什么？”终于，吉尔伯特忍不住了，对着这个毛茸茸的脑袋发问了。

哭泣的男人抬起头，他说着什么，但吉尔伯特听不懂，于是他急躁起来，更加大声的询问这是为了什么。

对方有些生气了，他站起来，用同样的音量朝着吉尔伯特喊叫。但那双眼睛依旧流着泪，他竭尽全力想要擦干脸上的泪水，粗糙的袖子把鼻子和颧骨都弄得红通通的。虽然努力的解释着，但说出的每一句话都被混乱的呼吸切断，到头来吉尔伯特依旧什么都不明白。

“说慢点，慢点……我听不懂，不明白，我不明白。”

他们完全无法沟通，像说着两种截然不同的语言的人。最后对方也放弃了，他直愣愣的看着吉尔伯特，慢慢的将脸埋进握成了拳头的双手中，继续哭了起来。那哭泣十分压抑，只是从咬紧的牙齿之间发出了小小的呜咽声，但吉尔伯特能够清楚的看到泪水从指缝中低落。

“我不知道你在说什么，伊万。”

小声的说完这句之后，吉尔伯特胸中的怒火一下子消失了，他凑近了一些，平静的看着对面的人。最后伸出手搂住了那颤抖的肩膀，他用力的将脑袋压向自己。但伊万不想这么做，他想推开吉尔伯特，双手却在犹豫着。无法停止的泪水少了阻拦，一滴一滴的都落到了仰头看他的吉尔伯特的脸上。

那些眼泪就像细碎的冰块一样，吉尔伯特这么觉得，它们冰凉而且尖锐，一颗接着一颗的不断落下，几乎就要割伤自己的脸了。但他顾不上擦掉，只是一心想把伊万拉进自己的怀里。

“好了好了……”

吉尔伯特不断的安慰着哭泣的男人，他不知道原因，也不知道自己该怎么做，他只能重复一句话，踮起脚，紧紧的搂着手臂里的身体。

伊万也不再挣扎了，他把脸靠到了吉尔伯特抬高了的肩膀上。吉尔伯特很快就感觉到那冰冷的鼻子和滚烫的眼眶，还有一些被泪水打湿的头发黏糊糊的贴在了自己的后脖颈那里。

开门的声咕吱将他吵醒，打开门的是拿着托盘的路德维希，他端着个冒着热气的杯子走进了房间。吉尔伯特根据周围的光线推测现在是已经是白天了，感觉不太早，可能自己一觉睡到了第二天中午。他伸出手迎向路德维希，那杯东西应该是给他补充水份的，但自己的弟弟却转过身，把本该给自己的饮料送去了另一个方向。

吉尔伯特这才发现房间里还有第三个人，等他看清角落里那位客人的脸，不由得的从床上跳了起来。

“布拉金斯基先生是来看你的，哥哥。”路德维希咳嗽了一声，提醒自己的哥哥礼貌一些，“他听说你病了，又恰好经过这里，所以……”

“给你带了一瓶酒，吉尔伯特。”伊万微笑着把放在腿上的纸包放在了一边的小桌上，敲了敲桌面，他张口想说什么却又立即闭上了。

“好吧，你们聊，我不打搅了。”路德维希察觉到了现下的微妙气氛，朝着吉尔伯特点了点头便往外走去。

“实际上……”伊万起身拍了拍衣服的下摆，“我也得告辞了，还有事等着我处理。而且看起来，吉尔伯特先生的感冒已经痊愈了。也许你的哥哥该加强体育锻炼了，他以前可没这么弱不禁风的……”伊万跟着路德维希的脚步，同他一起往门外走去。而对于这次探病的对象，似乎没有任何的兴趣，甚至连声再见都没有对吉尔伯特说。

路德维希想要反驳伊万的话，转过头却看到吉尔伯特在伊万离开房间之前拉住了他。他把他往屋里拉了一点，关起了门，只留出了伊万扒住门框的那只手。

“你之前做了什么？我睡着的那会儿？”吉尔伯特压低声音问道，顺便从门缝里往外看了看。

“那瓶酒，是给你的，之前你常喝的那个牌子，希望你还喜欢。”伊万指指桌上的东西，他并不在意吉尔伯特的提问。

“得了吧，伊万，我知道的。”听到路德维希下楼的脚步声之后，吉尔伯特恢复了正常的说话音量。刚才他虽然在做梦，也不是一点感觉都没有，那粘稠感现在还残留在他的脖颈上。

伊万露出了有些诧异的表情，稍后又微笑起来，如同他一贯所表现的那样，用一个温柔的笑容反对并且嘲笑吉尔伯特所说的。

但吉尔伯特清楚的知道那不是梦，他熟悉伊万身上的味道，就像现在他站在这里所传递过来的寒冷的味道，那是雪和泥土的气息。但今天又有所不同，吉尔伯特凑近了一点，能够闻到从伊万围巾下传来的铁锈味。

“你有没有，有没有……吻，吻吻吻我？”

“你是烧糊涂了？”伊万无奈的歪了歪脑袋，“吉尔伯特，你最好多穿一双袜子，然后回床上睡觉去。”

“不。”吉尔伯特继续凑近，他抓住伊万冰凉的指尖，将脸贴近到他的嘴边。那紧闭的嘴唇同样是冷的，就和梦里落在自己脸上的眼泪一样，雪花般的轻软柔和，雪花般的冰冷，由它所产生的吻也像雪花一样，落在温暖的脸颊上就融化消失了。

“你做梦了，吉尔……”伊万在他耳边解释，依旧催促他回去休息，好去梦里寻找他要的答案。

“不。”吉尔伯特想拉住那双抽离的手，又突然害怕起什么，推开它们，任由伊万离开了。他看着高个子男人走出去，站在楼梯口回望自己。

“你堆的雪人太丑了。”他简单的留下这么一句，消失在旋转的阶梯上。

吉尔伯特钻回了被子里。房间里还留着那股铁锈味，气味沉淀在了地毯上，每个分子都在勾起过往的回忆。人们说气味最难忘的，吉尔伯特牢牢的记住了伊万的气息，起初是冷而尖锐的北风，中间调像是燃烧的柴火和挥发在空气中的酒精，最后……最后便是泥土，以及埋在其中生了锈的铁器。

那是干掉的血的味道，吉尔伯特在半梦半醒之间这么想。他觉得自己是不会搞错这个味道的，但为什么会这么的强烈？在现在，凌晨两点？强烈得就好像伊万就躺在自己的身边。他睁开眼睛，证实了这一点。

伊万确实躺在傍边，穿得整整齐齐的，连鞋都没有脱掉。他紧紧的挨着自己，额头贴着额头，鼻子对着鼻子……吉尔伯特小心的起身，借着卧室昏暗的灯光往四周看了看，他生怕这是另一个梦，但地上的泥脚印从床边一直延伸到窗户前，睡前关得好好的窗户这会儿开了一小条的缝，很明显，伊万是偷偷爬进来的。

吉尔伯特不太明白，三天前伊万来过，几乎没说什么，只给感冒的自己留了一瓶酒。现在他又来了，无声无息的钻进了自己的被窝里。而在另一个似梦非梦的梦境中，他说了一大堆无法理解的话……吉尔伯特下床，想去看看外面怎么样了，雪是否停了。

伊万被他的动静弄醒了，“我睡着了？”他起身，迷迷糊糊的询问。

吉尔伯特察觉出他很累，他的声音有些哑，听起来有气无力的。没等他说什么，伊万就站了起来，准备告辞。

“你究竟是来干什么的？”作为这间屋子的主人，吉尔伯特认为自己有权利知道客人的目的，特别是，当对方是不请自来的情况下。

伊万笑了一下，没有立即回答，他也许是在找一个借口，一分钟之后才开口，“我来看看你过得好不好。”接着又立即回答了自己的问题，“你看起来很好……挺习惯这里的？我得，我得走了。”

吉尔伯特把交叉在胸前双手放了下来，他朝着伊万走去，直直的站在他面前，脚尖对着脚尖，“伊万。”他叫了他的名字。

伊万看起来还没有睡醒，他的低垂着的眼皮反射性的对吉尔伯特的声音做出了反应，微弱的跳动带动了细密睫毛，它们颤抖了几下，打开，明亮的眼睛注视着吉尔伯特。

“……抱歉，我有点累了，没有听清你说了什么……吉尔伯特，我要回去了。”

吉尔伯特拉住他向后缩去的胳膊，再次叫了他的名字，在睫毛颤动的同时，轻轻的吻了他的嘴唇一下。也许，他依旧在分辨自己是否在梦中，也许他是想念这张冰凉的嘴唇了。

那只是浅浅的一下，连吉尔伯特自己都不知道为什么要这么做。意识到这个举动的突兀之后，他连忙掩饰自己的慌张，扯起了伊万之前提到问题来，“是挺好的，这里本来就是本大爷我的家，所以……没什么不习惯的，挺好的，我……”

吉尔伯特想转头避开这尴尬的场面，但这次换做伊万拉住了他。那个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，像是撬开了他们之间被封死的沉重铁门。他们快要三个月没有联系了，吉尔伯特和伊万都认为他们会忘记那种感觉，但在那短暂的半秒之中，对方的气味从唇缝中涌了进来，点燃了一条细小的引线。

伊万不知道吉尔伯特的那根引线通往哪里，但他的心脏确确实实的被这微小到可以忽略的火星点燃了。他需要吉尔伯特的味道，他的嘴唇和其他更多的东西。他低下头，像以前做了几百次那样，索取同这张嘴的缠绵。

吉尔伯特也在积极回应着，与伊万冰冷外表截然相反的火热内部令他无法控制，他热爱这张柔软的嘴，热爱激吻中的急促呼吸，更热爱动情时分从其中发出的呻吟。现在这张嘴以及其中混乱的呼吸都在催促着，他们知道接下来要发生什么的，迫不及待的一同倒向身后的床。

在接触到被单之前，吉尔伯特的手已经伸进了伊万自动解开的衣领之中。伊万的胸口是滚烫的，永远和他们第一次相拥时一样。吉尔伯特稍带凉意的双手令他吸了一口气，但是吉尔伯特熟悉这具身体，他知道他喜欢细致的抚摸，于是从胸口开始，一直到腰侧，连带那两个凸起都没有放过，用他带茧的手掌一次又一次的来回摩挲。

多日来的寂静让伊万的身体格外敏感，他住着吉尔伯特的手希望他能快些开始，但是吉尔伯特反抓住他的手，借用他冰凉的指尖刺激胸前的凸起。那肉色的两点很快就立了起来，伊万能清晰的感觉到不同以往的快感，由自己的手指制造出来的奇异感觉正在他的体内穿梭，这令他越发的无法忍耐。

但这还只是开始，等到吉尔伯特认为足够的时候，他含住了其中的一个，用温暖的口腔再次软化了它。伊万开始控制不住的发出沉闷的呼吸声，在吉尔伯特往内吸的时候，闷哼终于变成了类似抽泣的呻吟。

“你真可爱。”吉尔伯特抬起头说，他不善于说情话，这句可爱也只是在陈述一个事实，他觉得现在红着脸的伊万确实十分可爱。

伊万说不出话来，但他放在吉尔伯特身下的手已经再清楚不过的表达了他的意图，他需要他，就是现在。他急切得甚至无法松开那硬梆梆的东西，好为自己解开皮带。吉尔伯特帮助了他，就像以往那样，他多么的了解现在该干什么，了解伊万的那个地方何时需要温柔的刺激。

他做过许多次了，从前面到后面，从顶端到底部，用手掌和手指的摩擦让顶部的小孔里流出透明的体液，然后粘着它们仔细的，充满力量的触摸每一个角落，甚至是那些伊万自己都不知道的敏感带。照着以往的习惯，吉尔伯特会先让他释放一次，但今天晚上他们都不想再等待。伊万拉住他，在吉尔伯特沾满油脂的手指进入的时候，再次亲吻他的嘴。

他们不停的吻着对方，几乎忘记要去呼吸。当下除了亲吻，这张嘴没有其他的作用了，语言都是多余的，急切收缩的内部和莽撞的手指完美的表达了他们的心情。吉尔伯特不是个温柔的情人，伊万柔软的内部只会让他产生用力搅动弄坏一切的冲动，他想尽情折磨光滑的内壁，但伊万没有那么多的耐心了。他不知道吉尔伯特还再等什么，他从来都不需要太多柔情似水的准备，于是咬破了不知属于谁的嘴唇，无声的命令他立即开始。

吉尔伯特尝到了血腥味，就像他们第一次冲动之后的味道，他松开伊万的嘴，直起身体，抵住充分润滑的那个地方。伊万急促的呼吸着，从他燃烧的双眼中，吉尔伯特知道他们都在等那一刻，这不是他们的第一次，但却是少之又少的，同时如此需要对方。

这种事发生了那么多次，大部分时候都不能令双方同时满意，也许是吉尔伯特动了感情，而伊万只是在敷衍他，又或许是伊万想要，而吉尔伯特只是迫于他的威胁。过往的结合就像是耍弄，折磨，占有对方的一种方式。唯有这次，他们知道，这次与以往不同，没有利益和胁迫，他们的感觉是完全平等的。

“呃……你准备好了吗？”吉尔伯特突然绅士了起来，他已经进入了一点，却还在等待一个允许。

伊万用胳膊遮住了脸，他不想去回答这个问题。也没有任何的必要，他摇着头，身体却跟着摇晃着，扭动着。他催促着，但吉尔伯特依旧坏心眼的停在那里，于是他只好伸腿勾住他的腰，将他压向自己。

吉尔伯特没有心理准备，突如其来的紧致感让他只觉得眼前发亮，脑中一片空白。他似乎想起了有那么多次，在伊万的卧室，锁上的书房，会议室巨大的幕帘之后，在秋日的下午，夏天的黎明，或者是春风洋溢的夜晚，他们做着相同的事的情景。

他会缓慢的进入，再摇动起来，而伊万会逐渐放松下来，发出舒适的声音。就像现在他所发出的细小呻吟。吉尔伯特喜欢这听伊万这种含糊的发音，也喜欢他发声时半闭起的眼睛，睫毛跟着嘴里不停的‘嗯嗯’声眨动。他能在间隙中看到闪着波光的眼睛，这时的深深紫色，比任何时刻都让他着迷。他想要好好的享受现在的感觉，但往往都无法控制，一次比一次猛烈的撞击进去。

他熟悉伊万的内部，在哪里该停留，在哪里该用力，吉尔伯特都明白得很。毫无意外的，他仔细的碾压引起一阵高过一阵的激烈反应，但还不止这么简单。他开始轻吻伊万的耳后，含住他的耳垂吮吸。伊万因为这些刺激几乎要哭出来了，始作俑者满意自己听到的，更加卖力的用舌尖去勾勒发烫的耳廓。

“等……你这……”伊万觉得自己不行了，他太久没有做过这样的事，任何细微的刺激被放大到难以忍受的地步。

吉尔伯特扣住那双企图去安抚的手，告诉他再等等，他们可以一起。接下来顺着伊万的脖子往下，又吻又吸，直到另一个敏感的地方，伊万的锁骨才停下，仔细的舔起来。

伊万的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他嘴里的喘息已经变成了带着颤音的呻吟。他的意识有些模糊，觉得任何时候，也许就是下一秒，当吉尔伯特再次轻轻的撕咬脖颈舔吮锁骨的时候，自己就会尖叫起来。  
吉尔伯特觉得眼前的场景是如此熟悉，在一个又一个令人怀念的夜晚，伊万也是这样面孔潮红，躺在自己的身下……他知道自己不该去想过往，他们才刚刚进入了一种新的关系，此时再去回忆太不合适。但他就是无法控制将那些点点滴滴都想起来，他想要开口叫伊万的名字，或者用那个曾今的亲密称呼，万尼亚。

但是伊万捂住了他的嘴，在他张开试图说话的同时，“我不想听你所说的，别说，不要开口，你不会说出我想听的东西的。”

吉尔伯特觉得奇怪，两个处在这种情况之下的人能说点什么，无非是些情话。而这恰恰是伊万不想听到的，他勾住吉尔伯特的腿，“继续吧，但是不要说话，只是不要再说话了。”

实际上，伊万并不知道吉尔伯特要说什么，他只是害怕听到那些词。仅仅是想象他说出的话都让伊万觉得自己的心脏被紧紧的攥住了。他害怕这种感觉，那些甜言蜜语，害怕他们是真的，并且有一天会变成假的。

甜蜜并且痛苦的两股力量同时撕扯着伊万，而吉尔伯特不会知道，他只是用力的抽动，制造出令自己窒息的快感。伊万唯一能做的，不过是抱紧他以防止自己被甩进无法纾解的欲望之中。

伊万更加用力的抓着他，让他更加契合自己，在身下湿滑一片的地方不间断的动作着。那里软得不可思议，坚硬的东西贯穿其中几乎没有任何的阻力，留给他的只有碾磨内部带来的酥麻。  
他们不需要语言的交流，吉尔伯特能从伊万的眼神里明白他需要什么。他需要更快更刺激，于是改变了一些角度，专门刺激那个点。

“啊…啊……”伊万终于尖叫起来，不断有电流般的感觉通过全身，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，浑身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，兴奋得连深处都在抽搐。

“好了，好了。”吉尔伯特似乎在安慰伊万，或者是他自己。那个地方把他绞得太紧，他想要释放但还每到时候，他需要积攒更多的感觉，好在最后得到最大的快感。

伊万几乎没有了意识，他只觉得摇晃得厉害，自己的体内像是药炸开了。那一次快过一次的摩擦将他猛地拉到了天上。

在一阵低沉的喘息后，吉尔伯特不动了，他倾泻了出来，但伊万还在颤抖，从内到外的。而当吉尔伯特一握住那挺立的地方，甚至都没动一下，他就在熟悉的手掌了释放了。

伊万觉得周围都是白的，他飘着空中，像一片最小的雪花，看不见的气流包围着他，由它们引导自己该往哪里去，只有这个时候，他才感到自己是温暖的，安全的……他昏昏沉沉的要睡着了，吉尔伯特在耳边说了些没有戴套都弄进去了之类的话。伊万不想回答，他太累了，只想快些进入那浓重温暖的黑暗之中。

不知睡了多久，再次醒来的时候，天已经开始发亮了。伊万往被子里钻了钻，蒙上了自己的头，他贪恋这张暖和的床，尽管吉尔伯特已经不在床上了，床单上还是沾着他的气味。

吉尔伯特站在窗前，他睡了两个小时，醒了就再也睡不着了。窗外能看到一楼的院子，前些天他在院子里堆的雪人现在被其他东西替代了。

“嘿，那是你干的？他问伊万，一个新的雪人？你昨晚来这儿就是为了堆一个雪人？”吉尔伯特想起那天伊万批评了他堆的雪人太丑。那一定是他，昨天晚上院子里还没这个高高的新雪人，他趁着自己睡着了来堆的，然后又觉得太冷了才会爬进自己的房间取暖。

被窝里的伊万没有回答，含含糊糊的说着再让自己睡一会儿。

吉尔伯特跑过去，掀开被子，看看那张紧闭着眼睛的脸。伊万确实很累，吉尔伯特看得出来，他脸色不太好，眼圈也是黑的。这又让他想起在那个梦中，伊万哭着说了许多他不明白的话，多数他不懂，只有一句，他觉得自己兴许没有听错。

“我快要死了。”梦里的伊万这么说。

吉尔伯特想到了什么，摇摇现实中的伊万，“你那边还好吗？”

伊万没有睁开眼睛，只是点点头，小声的嘀咕，“也许。”

吉尔伯特也躺了下来，睡在伊万的旁边，他知道他肯定要离开的，但现在天还没亮，他们还能独处一会儿。

“你记得吗？我们堆了雪人。”沉默了几分钟之后，伊万先开了口。吉尔伯特以为他睡着了，但他只是闭着眼睛，慢慢的说着他们的过去，“那是一个很高很大的雪人，我们有很多的雪，很多的，很多……除此之外，什么都没有。

等我们做好了，想着拿什么做眼睛呢？我们什么都没有，连块石头都找不到……于是你扯下了两颗纽扣当了雪人的纽扣……”

“好像是有这么一回事。”吉尔伯特接话说道，“后来那东西怎么样了？”

“雪人？春天来了它就化了，总是这样的，变成蒸汽，飞到了天上……”

“不，是那两颗纽扣？你钉到自己的衣服上去了？还是藏起来了？”

伊万停顿了一秒，立即说，“我怎么会知道，两颗小小的纽扣，我有那么多事要忙，可没闲工夫管你的纽扣。”

吉尔伯特偷偷笑起来，他猜伊万一定把纽扣收起来了，也许还藏了不少关于自己的东西。“瞧，楼下那个雪人还没装饰，一会儿我们去给它打扮起来，我不用煤球做眼睛了，化了可真难看。”他一边说，一边从地上捡起了伊万的大衣，把胸前的两颗纽扣扯了下来，“你总得还给我些东西的。我可以用这个，还有……”

他跳下床，在自己的衣柜里翻找，“我们有手套，帽子……瞧，这也可以用，本大爷的雪人一定棒极了！”他把东西扔上床，又趴到伊万的身上对他唠叨他们可以问他弟弟拿些胡萝卜做个鼻子。  
“一个有大又可爱的鼻子，就像你的一样。”吉尔伯特朝着伊万嚷嚷，恨不得扒开他的眼皮让他看看自己。

伊万狠狠的抓过被子再次把自己的脸蒙上，但怎么都隔绝不了吉尔伯特的问题。

“我们吃了早餐再出门，寒流来了，不吃饱了可会被冻坏的，放心吧，本大爷这里什么都有！等一会，我会下去做早餐，太棒了！我们一起吃，得做得超级丰盛的，还有阿西……你想吃什么，薄饼还是……”

伊万推开被子上的吉尔伯特，把他的头压在被子下，盖上两个枕头后，再将自己的胳膊放在上面，用力的压了压，放心的睡在了上面。

“……好的，再睡五分钟……等我弄完了，再来叫你……”厚厚的织物之下，吉尔伯特还是没有闭上他的嘴。

当然，那天伊万没吃早餐，当着路德维希的面，和吉尔伯特吃早餐无异于明目张胆的宣告他们之间不寻常的关系，所以他趁着吉尔伯特下楼的空隙跳窗走了。春天很快就来临，他们没有了堆雪人的机会，而吉尔伯特开始得到一些消息，同年的十二月，吉尔伯特收到一封信，信封里只有两颗曾属于他的纽扣，没有任何的字。

伊万再也没来找他堆雪人。

end

**Author's Note:**

> ……真是辛苦路德弟弟了，你哥身体还挺好的，一个晚上都奇个隆咚锵咚锵……  
我记得这不是黄文啊，几年不见它自己变黄了？？？
> 
> 反正哭哭露是我的醒脾


End file.
